Aunque el cielo esté dormido 2º cap final
by Yukino Saku
Summary: la segunda parte de Aunque el cielo esté dormido! Qué pasará con el embarazo de Sakura? Cómo reaccionará Sasuke?... a leer! Dejen reviews onegai!


Hi! Por fin! Tenía unas ganas increíbles de publicar el final de este fic/lemon!! De verdad; estoy muy orgullosa de mis logros! Y todo gracias a vosotros, los que habéis dejado esos reviews tan bonitos en el primer cap.! Gracias! Bueno, han variado cositas de las que dije… por ejemplo que no es song fic… solo he puesto una canción de una de mis cantantes favoritas (Edurne) que creo que se ciñe mucho a los sentimientos de Sakura. También el número de páginas, he decidido hacerlo de tan solo 13… Este final, quizá, no sea el que esperabais… o quizá sí… pero de todos modos espero que os guste Así que… a leer!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aunque el cielo esté dormido (2º cap.) final.

Sasuke corrió hacia el baño, acompañado de su ataque de histeria. Abrió la puerta de un fuerte golpe y encontró a Sakura agachada, con la cabeza medio escondida en el water.

"Saku-chan… estás bien?" se calmó el moreno Uchiha.

"Ya te dije… que estas náuseas… me están… matando…"

"Entonces" preguntó Sasuke "es cierto que estás embarazada?"

Sakura miró a su chico, indicándole con la mirada que él mismo se respondiese. Uchiha cayó al suelo de rodillas. Sus manos cubrieron sus ojos durante varios segundos. Entornó los ojos y separó sus dedos para poder ver a través de ellos. Una de sus manos se apoyó en el frío suelo, la otra fue directa al vientre de la pelirrosa. La chica sonrió.

"Aquí dentro… hay alguien… aquí dentro… está mi hijo?"

"Ya no estás solo Sasu-kun… vas a tener a alguien a tu lado que lleve tu propia sangre… es nuestro hijo, Sasuke…" dijo Sakura, poniendo su mano sobre la de Sasuke, y sin apartar su brillante mirada de los ojos del mismo.

"Una familia…"

"Lo que siempre quisiste tener" continuó la chica.

"No me esperaba esto… te quiero Saku-chan; te amo…"

Sus cuerpos se estrecharon una vez más para darse un fuerte y afectuoso calor. Sakura sobrepasaba con su cabeza el hombro del joven Uchiha. Este no podía ver las tristes lágrimas que descendían por el rostro de la chica. Sakura no sabía si alegrarse por su embarazo o entristecerse porque su juventud no era tan madura como para soportar la carga de un nuevo miembro. Al fin y al cabo, ella todavía era una niña. Sasuke contempló el rostro de la abrumada pelirrosa.

"Por qué lloras?" preguntó sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Dicen… que cuando una chica se queda embarazada… se pone sensible"

Sasuke sonrió.

"Deja que calme esa sensibilidad que tanto te hace llorar…"

Sus bocas volvieron a fundirse una vez más; mientras, las lágrimas de la chica cesaron. Una situación como esa solo podía ser interrumpida por el inoportuno Kakashi, y compañía. El sensei fue a abrir la boca para dar un fuerte grito seguido de unas palabras incoherentes, cuando el moreno Uchiha lo interrumpió.

"Ahora vas a decir que estábamos copulando de rodillas?" preguntó sarcástico.

"No! ¬¬ Iba a daros la enhorabuena…" quiso arreglarlo.

Salió por la puerta simulando haber sido ofendido. Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio y, a continuación, estallaron unas carcajadas burletas hacia Kakashi.

"Sasuke…" se dispuso a decir la pelirrosa "la cena la estabas haciendo tú, no? Está en fuego, no? U"

"Mierda! La cena!" se lleva las manos a la cabeza, se dirige a la cocina seguido de Rock Lee y Teamri.

Desde el baño se oyeron gritos, similares a: _apaga el fuego_, _cuanto humo_, _que no sé ni hacer Ramen!_; que hicieron que la cara de Sakura se empalideciese con una continua intensidad. Todos fueron a la cocina a ayudar a apagar el fuego, a los que ya lo estaban intentando. Kakashi se encontraba en el salón, leyendo su manual, y contemplando la intensa situación por debajo de su bandana. Su mirada se clavó en las líneas del libro, de nuevo, y acompañó su tranquilidad de un leve suspiro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Habían pasado ya los esperados siete meses. El vientre de Sakura había aumentado a una velocidad infinita. Se encontraba acostada en el sofá; abrazada a un cojín, su único consuelo. Sasuke no estaba allí; había pasado esos siete meses anteriores de aquí para allá, sin prestar mínima atención a Saku-chan. Estaba sola, como antes de conocer a Sasuke. Pensaba en el motivo que la hacía estar tan triste. Había un tópico que afirmaba la sensibilidad de las mujeres al quedarse en estado; la sensibilidad de ese tópico se ceñía en la felicidad, pero la pelirrosa no encontraba motivación en ningún lugar. Se levantó del sofá dejando el húmedo cojín tirado en este.

_La oscuridad, sola sin alguien_

_Y tanto esperar se está haciendo tarde_

_Y quiero huir, pero no tengo a dónde_

_Salir de aquí, volver a respirar_

El único motivo, quizá, de su existencia ahora era poder ver la cara del próximo bebé. Se preguntó si el futuro miembro Uchiha seria igual de infeliz que ella, si encontraría a alguien que verdaderamente la hiciera feliz… a ella… o a él… a esa personita que estaba a punto de nacer. Cada vez sentía más desprecio por los hombres. La felicidad de una noticia como la de su embarazo había llenado de felicidad al joven Sasuke; pero en cuestión de poco tiempo se desvaneció tan rápido como había surgido. Empezó a caminar por el jardín, sin saber qué la llevaba a hacerlo. Las lágrimas no cesaban y cada vez se hacían más vehementes.

_No, no puedo más_

_El cielo se abre_

_Ya me equivoqué y ahora es tarde_

_No, no puedo más_

_Salgo volando_

_Con mi soledad a otra parte_

_No puedo más_

La tristeza abrumaba su triste rostro. Miraba su vientre, imaginando una futura imagen del próximo miembro Uchiha. No sabía cómo sería: si tendría los preciosos y penetrantes ojos de su padre, o los tendría grandes y definidos como ella. Sonrió por un instante imaginando la bella imagen de un niño diciendo "papá" y "mamá". Pero solo duró un mínimo instante ya que la tristeza era más abundante. Dónde se encontraba Sasuke? Se pasaba el día fuera de casa, llegaba tarde, cuando el sol ya dormía profundamente. Cuando el joven ninja llegaba a casa, acariciaba el rostro de la pelirrosa con sus frías manos, la besaba en la oscuridad de la habitación. De vez en cuando le daba amor nocturno, igual de apasionado y cariñoso; pero su vida seguía siendo monótona.

_Escuchas mi voz, tú puedes oírme_

_El mundo sin ti es mucho más triste_

_Y quiero más, pero no tengo a alguien_

_Quiero luz, para esta oscuridad_

Volvió a entrar en casa y se dejó caer sobre la cama, acostándose a descansar en el lado que ocupaba Sasuke cada noche al acostarse. La fragancia del chico inundaba el olfato de la pelirrosa. Cerró los ojos para imaginar la dulce imagen del Uchiha. Sin apenas darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Pasaron las horas y unas frías manos acariciaron su rostro y su vientre. La monotonía la inundaba.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Empuja, Sakura!" gritaba Ino, como si pudiese ayudar a Sakura en el parto solo con sus fuertes voces.

"Ya empujo! Pero ha salido como el padre! Se ha emperrado en quedarse dentro y no sale! Kiaaah!"

"Cómo va a salir como Sasuke si todavía no ha salido?!"

Sentía como algo se deslizaba por su genital dilatado. Sentía dolor y cansancio, sus fuerzas cesaban con rapidez. Sasuke apretaba su mano con fuerza.

"Tranquila, va! Relájate, que saldrá solo! Mírame! Va!" la animó el moreno Uchiha.

La pelirrosa apretó los ojos y con un simple y último empujoncito el nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha se rindió y se dejó ver.

"Es niño o niña?!" preguntaba Ino eufórica "Es… niña!" por fin aclaró sus dudas al mirar la cara de la comadrona.

Sasuke arropó en sus brazos a la pequeña niña recién nacida; pocos segundos después, a continuación de dedicarle una sonrisa, se lo entregó a Sakura.

"Bienvenida…" sonrió la pelirrosa con los ojos llorosos y con el rostro cansado.

Ino, derramando lágrimas, miró a Sasuke y este acarició a Sakura y la niña.

"Yukino…" esbozó.

Pasaron unas horas y Kakashi, Rock Lee, Gâra, Naruto, Hinata y Temari entraron en la habitación para poder ver a la nueva ninja.

"Dónde está mi nueva discípula?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Se la acaban de llevar para hacerle unas pruebas… para ver si está bien " sonrió Sakura.

Kakashi y los demás salieron disparados hacia el vidriero que les permitiría ver a Yukino. A través del gran cristal miraban a la niña, hacían todo tipo de muecas como si esta ya pudiese ver.

"Mira, mira! Me ha sonreído a mí!" comentó entusiasmado Kakashi.

"Menos mal que ha salido a la madre… por que llega a salir al padre y madre mía… ay, que mona que es ellaaaa!" aseguró Rock Lee, sin saber que Sasuke se encontraba detrás suyo.

"Calla! Que yo también puse de lo mío, eh! A qué sí? A que papá también ayudó?"

"Sasuke…la baba por favor… que mira como estás dejando el cristal… ¬¬" advirtió Temari.

"Aaah…" suspiró Sasuke "por fin Sakura y yo vamos a poder…"

"Eh! Frena Sasu!" advirtió Ino "La cuarentena…"

"Nooooo!" el chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sasuke…" dijo Sakura, acostada en la cama, mientras el chico la abrazaba por detrás "crees que nuestra vida es monótona?"

"Te parece monótona a ti?" preguntó sin saber qué responder.

"No es eso… me siento vacía… ya no… últimamente…"

"Últimamente qué?" la animó a continuar el tímido e inseguro Uchiha.

"Te siento lejos…"

"Lo siento… Yukino me está haciendo madurar mucho… solo le dedico tiempo a ella… verdad? perdóname Saku-chan… comprende que todavía soy un crío…"

Sakura sonrió. Se giró para poder mirar al joven ninja. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de este. Yukino había cambiado sus vidas, ya nada era como antes, la pelirrosa sentía a Sasuke muy distanciado, sentía que el amor entre ellos había cesado; a pesar de saber que ella seguía infinitamente enamorada.

Sasuke besó a su chica en los labios, a continuación le dedicó un _te amo _repleto de pasión y sinceridad. Las manos del chico acariciaron el torso de Sakura, cubierto tan solo por una camiseta larga, que la tapaba por encima de las rodillas ya que la prenda era propiedad del joven. Soltó el pelo de la pelirrosa, con lentitud, mientras esta comenzaba a subir la camiseta del Uchiha hasta quitársela completamente. Acarició con sus huellas la espalda del chico, deslizando sus dedos de arriba a bajo, con dulzura y suavidad. La piel del chico, erizada, suave como la primera vez que la rozó. En el suelo descansaba la ropa de la pareja, que se besaba debajo de las sábanas, que se daba calor y amor una vez más. Sasuke puso de espaldas a la chica, boca abajo, y se estiró completamente encima de ella. Le besaba el cuello mientras sus dedos penetraban el genital, húmedo, de la pelirrosa frenéticamente. Mientras, le susurraba al oído todo lo que la amaba y la deseaba. La chica se giró y obligó al chico, mediante unas caricias provocadoras, a penetrarla. Sus cuerpos volvían a estar húmedos, una vez más. El joven Uchiha cogió con fuerza las caderas de su querida Saku-chan y aumentó la velocidad de su penetración; sin dejar atrás el cariño que debía darle. Sasuke no quería que la chica pensase que él solo quería sexo; él simplemente quería demostrarle de una manera placentera todo lo que sentía por ella, no le gustaban los juegos masoquistas en la cama. De la boca de Sakura salieron unos gemidos impacientes, que pedían al moreno que no parase. Este cogió las manos de su chica y las entrelazó con las suyas, poco después las fue subiendo con lentitud hasta colocarlas una a cada lado de la cabeza de la pelirrosa. Las presionó con fuerza mientras besaba su cuello; acción que la excitaba más.

"Sasu… ke… Sasu… ke… te amo…"

El joven, con nada más que escuchar que la chica pronunciaba su nombre entre clamores agotados, ya se excitaba. Empezó a penetrarla de lado, dándose la espalda, para no verse el uno al otro. Uno de los puntos más erógenos del Uchiha eran las huellas de sus dedos. Sakura lamió con la punta de su lengua las yemas de los dedos de su chico, que pronto volvió a tener la piel erizada. Poco a poco le daba pequeños mordiscos que lo estimulaban aún más. Empezó a jugar con sus manos, acariciando las caderas de Sasuke. Con lentitud bajó la mano y acarició los genitales del mismo. La chica se corrió al sentir tanto amor dentro de su cuerpo.

"No… no pares… Saku-chan…"

Sasuke empezó a gemir con desasosiego. Cada vez aumentaba más la intensidad de su penetración. Su estado de excitación mejoraba con una rapidez sin término. Puso a la pelirroja de nuevo bajo él, sacó el miembro del genital de esta y un líquido blanco y lujurioso salió disparado a una velocidad impetuosa. El chico, pocos segundos más tarde, cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado. Besó a Saku-chan, tapó sus cuerpos con la sábana removida a los pies del lecho y la abrazó. Sakura se escondió bajo la sábana y se puso a cuatro patas encima de su amado Sasuke. Entre risas este preguntó:

"Qué haces?"

"Yukino aún duerme" aclaró guiñándole un ojo.

Tapó a Sasuke hasta la mitad del pecho y bajó su propio rostro hasta lamer el erecto pene del joven ninja. Sus húmedas huellas acariciaban el miembro de su chico al compás en que este gemía. Su lengua circundaba el glande mientras, poco a poco, y cada vez con más rapidez, lamía una zona más extensa del pene de Sasuke. No fue esta vez Kakashi quien interrumpió la comprometida situación, sino la pequeña niña que se había despertado a causa del hambre que la devoraba. Sasuke y Sakura estallaron a reír Sasuke y Sakura estallaron a reír.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente de la cama, vistiendo su desnudo torso con una camiseta de su chico. Yukino dormía en una habitación separada, ya que la pareja quería que la niña se acostumbrase a dormir sola y no echase de menos a sus padres por la noche. Yukino lloraba, sus mejillas eran rosadas y sus ojos completamente negros ya que todavía no habían tomado su definitivo color. Había nacido con una melena abundante, como la pelirrosa. El bebé, al ver a Sakura a su lado, dejó de llorar; sabía que había llegado su hora, la hora de llevarse su comida preferida a la boca… Era increíble la paz y tranquilidad que se apreciaba en el rostro de Yukino cuando tenía a sus padres al lado. La recién nacida empezó a succionar la tetina del biberón que la joven ninja le había preparado. Sakura miró el rostro de Yukino y esbozó una sonrisa, continuada de dos lágrimas que fueron derramadas sobre los ropajes de la criatura. No llegaba a comprender del todo por qué lloraba; si la felicidad la corroía al ver a su hija en sus brazos, o la tristeza la inundaba, ya que la llegada de ese ser había confundido su vida. No la había estropeado, para nada, porque Sakura y Sasuke aunque al principio no aceptaran del todo el embarazo de la pelirrosa se habían encariñado con la niña nada más verla. Sasuke entró en la habitación de Yukino y vio a Sakura dándole el biberón, sentada en una butaca. Se acercó a ella, se puso en cuclillas, y la besó.

"Es increíble como se puede querer a algo tan pequeñito, verdad?" dijo Sasuke, nostálgico por la imagen que sus ojos contemplaban.

"Sí…" contestó la pelirrosa con un hilo de duda.

"Te pasa algo, Saku-chan?"

"No… es solo que… no sé si la llegada de Yukino a nuestras vidas ha sido… lo mejor…"

"Tienes dudas? Sí es cierto que ya nada es como antes y que somos jóvenes para afrontar esta situación sin ayuda de nadie; pero a caso no es Yukino quién nos va a hacer sonreír a partir de ahora?"

"Sonreír?" preguntó la pelirrosa.

"Sí, Sakura… irá creciendo, se hará mayor y podremos verlo… podremos ver como se cae por primera vez al intentar dar su primer paso; veremos la alegría que la inundará con su primer aprobado en la academia, podremos ver su primer desengaño… ella va a ser el motivo de nuestra existencia cuando nos sintamos mal! Lo entiendes?"

Sakura se quedó pensando durante un instante. El joven Uchiha llevaba razón. Quién la haría sonreír a partir de ahora? Y quién ocuparía su cabeza durante todos los segundos del día? Sasuke tampoco había desaparecido; lo amaba igual que antes, y aunque fueran muy jóvenes para afrontar una situación como la que estaban viviendo, debían ser fuertes y luchar juntos por su mutua felicidad, debían luchar por darle a Yukino toda la felicidad que necesitaba para sobrevivir en un cruel mundo como lo era su actual.

"Tienes… tienes razón Sasu-kun… por qué me preocuparé tanto? Si en lo único que me tengo que fijar es en la felicidad de Yukino" razonó Sakura con la mirada fija en su bebé.

Sasuke cogió con sus suaves dedos la barbilla de Sakura para que esta lo mirase.

"En la felicidad de Yuki-chan… y en la nuestra…"

La chica sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Sasuke se puso en pie y abrazó a Sakura por la espalda, mientras miraba el rostro de su hija, que se había quedado dormida de nuevo mientras succionaba la tetina del biberón. La pareja se miró y se dedicó una sonrisa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_(Mientras… en casa de Naruto…)_

"Lee…" dijo el pelirrojo "crees que estamos haciendo bien ocultando lo nuestro"

"Ocultarlo?" preguntó este mientras abrazaba a Naruto en el sofá "pero si lo saben todos ya! Qué dices?"

"Todavía no les hemos dado la noticia…"

"Todo a su debido tiempo… piensa en los demás… nada anda bien… Sasuke y Sakura están pendientes de Yukino y no tienen tiempo ni para ellos, Kakashi últimamente no se siente demasiado bien y se pasa los días encerrado en casa sin querer salir!" explicó el joven "y Gâra? fíjate en Gâra! Igual que Kakashi! Están ambos igual de deprimidos! No es un buen momento Naru-chan…"

Naruto miraba a Lee, intentando comprender su postura. Era cierto, no era el mejor momento para anunciarlo… no podían dar una noticia como esa en ese preciso instante, deberían esperar un poco a que la situación de vida de sus amigos cambiase a mejor.

"Tú qué crees que les pasa a Kakashi y Gâra?"

Naruto se quedó pensativo sin saber bien qué responder.

"Pues… no sé… es que estos dos siempre han sido muy raritos…"

"Para mí que les pasa algo raro a ellos en cuestión de situación, no de personalidad…"

"No sé qué decirte, la verdad…" siguió Naruto "será mejor que esperemos a que quieran decirnos qué les pasa, no les atosiguemos mucho…"

Lee miró a Naruto y le hizo que sí con la cabeza; su mirada se clavó en los penetrantes ojos del ninja rubio mostrándole una expresión de deseo. Naruto se puso encima de su querido Lee y se dispuso a decirle:

"Tan solo tu mirada me basta para saber que me estás pidiendo que esta noche te haga mío…"

Lee sonrió y besó el cuello de Naruto con dulzura, a continuación empezó a lamerlo muy poco a poco, deteniéndose en algún punto de este para darle pequeños mordiscos que hacían erizar la piel del mismo. Naruto llevó la iniciativa y bloqueó cualquier movimiento que su chico pudiera hacer. Desabrochó con la boca la camisa de Lee; cuando la tuvo abierta lamió y mordisqueó sus pezones, bajó con su lengua por el vientre del mismo hasta detenerse en el erecto miembro que esperaba con ansia descargar lo que llevaba dentro. Desabrochó, del mismo modo que la camisa, el cinturón de seda que sostenía el ancho pantalón en la cintura del joven; bajó estos últimos con gran esfuerzo y cerró los ojos. Su lengua empezó a buscar, en la oscuridad que él mismo había elegido, el miembro de su pareja. Cuando por fin dio con él empezó a circundarlo con la lengua, haciendo que el chico empezase a gemir con impaciencia. El joven rubio soltó una de las manos que mantenían inmoble a Lee y acompañó los movimientos de su lengua con los mismos que ejercían ahora sus dedos, al mismo compás frenético. La pareja comenzaba a sudar y los vidrios de las ventanas que daban a la calle empezaron a humedecerse, haciendo descender por los mismos algunas gotas de agua a causa del frío de la calle y el calor que se encontraba en el interior de la casa. El cielo estaba encapotado y empezaba a oscurecer; Naruto abrió los ojos, sin dejar de estimular a Rock Lee, y miró a quien en ese preciso instante se había convertido en confidente; la luna los observaba dándoles la luz que necesitaban para verse en la tenue oscuridad que los envolvía. Lee gimió más intensamente que las veces anteriores, eran unos clamores exhaustos que hicieron saber a Naruto que ya se había corrido. No fue suficiente aviso el gemido de Lee, que de las comisuras de la boca del joven rubio empezó a descender un líquido blanco que lo empezó a excitar. El joven se había corrido en su boca; era la primera vez que le hacían eso. Siempre había pensado que era una auténtica porquería el tener el semen de alguien en la boca; pero nada más pensar que era de su querido Lee, no podía evitar excitarse aún más. Se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño a beber agua y limpiarse la boca. Mientras lo hacía se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de suceder; había sido la primera vez que vivía una experiencia como esa. El semen de Lee estaba caliente, y apenas unos segundos atrás había estado descendiendo por su boca. No le había dado asco ni nada parecido, al contrario, se sentía orgulloso de ello ya que el echo de que Lee hubiese llegado hasta el final había sido fruto de sus actos. Después de beber agua y limpiarse la boca con la toalla colgada tras la puerta del baño, se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y miró a su pareja. El joven ninja se encontraba tumbado boca arriba, con los ojos turbados, dando la sensación de que su mente se encuentra totalmente en blanco.

"Te veo un poco… cómo decirlo… ausente?" dijo Naruto sarcástico.

"Sabes qué?" respondió el otro, mientras acercaba al rubio a la cama y le susurraba al oído "me has hecho llegar a las estrellas…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_(Casi un año más tarde…) _

Sakura corría con rapidez, sin oír nada a su alrededor, en la calle; simplemente corría, lloraba. Entró en casa y se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y sin dejar de derramar tristes lágrimas miró los rostros dormidos de Sasuke y Yukino, que descansaban abrazados en la cama de la pareja. Sasuke estaba dormido al lado de su hija, pasándole un brazo por encima, y esta tapada con una manta y el chupete medio caído. Sakura besó la mejilla de Sasuke y este se despertó, pero sin darse cuenta de que la pelirrosa lloraba, le dijo:

"Dónde estabas?"

"Fui… a dar una vuelta… y ahora sacaré a Yukino… volveré más tarde…" dijo la chica, dándole un beso al tierno Uchiha al finalizar.

Sasuke se giró y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Sakura cogió a Yukino en brazos y esta al ver a su madre despertó de golpe con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Sakura lloró de nuevo y apretó a su hija contra el pecho, con un dulce abrazo enternecedor que Yukino interpretó como que algo malo le estaba pasando a su querida mamá; de modo que Yukino lloró, sin sollozar, simplemente se dedicó a derramar unas lágrimas que humedecieron el hombro de la joven ninja.

Una vez hubo llegado con su hija al parque, se la sentó en las rodillas y la habló.

"Si algún día te dicen que me fui muy, muy lejos, no les creas… yo siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidarte y protegerte de cualquier cosa que pueda sucederte… Eres lo más importante que tengo, Yukino…" dijo la pelirrosa entre sollozos, pero sin derramar lágrima alguna. Yukino la miraba sin comprender por qué el rostro de su madre estaba tan abrumado.

"Ma… má…" esbozó la niña.

Sakura abrió los ojos y dejó de parpadear. Era increíble… era la primera palabra de su hija, y había dicho "mamá"! Empezó a reír a carcajadas y abrazó a su hija.

"Sí! _Mamá_! Que no se te olvide jamás… _mamá_… jamás… recuerda lo que hoy te he dicho, Yukino; voy a estar siempre a tu lado, esté donde esté voy a cuidarte, te lo prometo…" Sakura rompió a llorar de nuevo y esta vez Yukino fue la que rodeó a su madre por el cuello hasta colocar su barbilla en el hombro de esta última. Derramó una lágrima y una vez más pronunció aquella palabra que alegraba tanto la vida de Sakura… _mamá_…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sakura, dónde estabais? Habéis tardado tanto que…" protestó Sasuke.

"Estábamos teniendo una conversación… de madre a hija…" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa "Yukino! Dile a papá lo que le has contado hoy a mamá!"

"Lo que te ha contado? Pero si aún no ha dicho ni una palabra!"

Sakura rió de nuevo.

"Yukino, explícale a papá lo que me has dicho!"

Yukino, que gateaba por el suelo, giró su cabeza hasta poder ver a su padre y le dijo, dejando caer el chupete de su boca:

"Maaaa-má!"

Sasuke miró a Sakura y esta miró también a Sasuke; ambos empezaron a reír. Sasuke, con rapidez, cogió a su hija del suelo, que gateaba a toda velocidad, estampando una mano con fuerza en el suelo, levantándola y volviendo a empezar, para matar a esa mosca que tanto la estaba molestando.

"Vuelve a decirlo!" le dijo Sasuke a Yukino. La pequeña y benjamín de la familia cerró los ojos y con una expresión de enfado giró la cabeza, dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca.

"Pero bueno con la niña! Que mal genio! A quién habrá salido…" se quejó Sasuke sarcástico, mirando a su chica que reía por lo bajo "vamos a hacer un trato Yuki-chan… si no me dejas mal delante de tu madre y dices de nuevo lo que dijiste antes… te ayudo a cazar a la mosca…" Yukino miró a su padre y, pasados unos segundos de meditación, se dispuso a obedecer.

"Mamá!"

"No se vale… la has sobornado… a quién se parecerá, que acepta sobornos ruines…" dijo Sakura mirando al Uchiha. Sasuke empezó a reír.

"Venga hija, vamos a cazar a la mosca!"

Yukino, de nuevo a gatas correteaba detrás del insecto y Sasuke, a su lado, gateaba de la misma manera, alzando las manos para atrapar a la mosca. Yukino, cansada, se sentó en el suelo y miró a su padre, que la observaba sin entender qué hacía su hija, si ella nunca se daba por vencida. Yukino miró a su padre, se abalanzó sobre él y le arrebató el _kunai_. Se dirigió al molesto insecto, y cuando este descansaba en la pared, Yukino se puso en pie, y a unos metros de distancia lanzó el kunai, atrapando así la mosca. Sakura miraba a su hija con los ojos como platos.

"Sabes qué?" dijo Sasuke "se parece más a ti que a mí en cuestión de personalidad…"

"Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Naaadaaa… que tiene apenas un año, ha lanzado un kunai a una distancia considerada y ha cazado una mosca! La ha matado solo porque la estaba molestando… es como tú… destruye lo que le molesta…"

Sakura miró a Sasuke y se dispuso a hacerle observar.

"Deja ya las comparaciones entre Yukino y nosotros y fíjate! Hoy ha dicho su primera palabra, ha lanzado un kunai, y se ha puesto en pie sin nuestra ayuda!"

"Mi hija es una superdotada, como yo!" dijo Sasuke mientras cogía a su hija y la besaba en la mejilla, mientras esta sonreía.

"Y él sigue con las comparaciones… superdotado dice… ja! En eso ha salido a mí…" comparó Sakura, sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que su querido Uchiha.

El timbre del teléfono hizo que salieran de ese estado familiar y atendieran otros asuntos. Sasuke cogió el teléfono, mientras la pelirrosa dejaba a Yukino sentada en la alfombra, al lado del sofá. Un grito se provinente de la entrada de la casa llegó a los oídos de Sakura en 3D.

"Qué pasa, Sasu-kun?" preguntó Sakura a su chico, que aún se encontraba pálido ante el teléfono "quién era?"

"Prepara tus kunai para cortarte las venas cuando escuches estos dos noticiones, Saku-chan…"

Sakura tragó saliva y miró al Uchiha ansiosa.

"La primera! La más impactante! Gâra y Kakashi… están juntos!"

"Han quedado para cenar? Qué tiene eso de expectante?" se tranquilizó la pelirrosa.

"No, baka! Que… son pareja" gritó Sasuke sin comprender la torpeza de su chica.

Sakura se cogió rápidamente al mueble que sostenía el teléfono y cerró los ojos de golpe para digerir la primera noticia que le tenía que dar Sasuke.

"Qué demonios pasa? Es que todos nuestros amigos están tan desesperados que tienen que liarse entre ellos?" dijo Sakura.

"Pues espérate… porque no solo se lían… es que se han vuelto locos perdidos! Rock Lee y Naruto se casan, Saku-chan!!!"

La pelirrosa se soltó del mueble y fue al salón a toda velocidad; Sasuke la siguió sin entender qué estaba haciendo su mujer. La joven ninja se agachó en la alfombra y se puso a jugar con su hija.

"Sakura! Qué haces? Te estaba hablando! No me des la espalda, encima!"

La chica se dio la vuelta y, aun agachada, miró a Sasuke que la contemplaba histérico.

"Es la única manera de sobrevivir a nuestros amigos… cuando miro a Yukino y la veo tan normalita… se me pasa todo" explicó Sakura con una lágrima en sus ojos.

"Definitivamente… no me cabe duda… estás loca… pero…" Sasuke se agachó y, al igual que la pelirrosa, se puso a jugar con su hija, que sonreía tan tiernamente como siempre.

"Iremos a la boda, no?" preguntó la chica. Sasuke la miró y eludiendo la pregunta se puso a cantar.

"Na, no, na, no, na, no, daaaaa, neeee!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El cielo oscuro a causa de la fría noche. Lágrimas. Sangre. Más lágrimas. Luces. Oscuridad. Llanto. Sollozos. Desespero. Odio. Amor. Dos cartas. Una abierta, la otra todavía cerrada. Sasuke en el suelo. Abre la carta abierta y lee. Sakura estaba enferma y no le había dicho nada. Qué era lo que tenía exactamente? Ese cáncer de garganta sin remedio alguno había llevado a la chica a la cumbre del desespero, a desear una muerte digna de su amor por el joven; por la tristeza que pudiera causarle a su amado Sasuke, a ese al que tanto amaba… Sasuke tiró con fuerza la carta abierta al suelo y, tras cerrar los ojos con una intensidad inigualable y volverlos a abrir para dejar su abrumado llanto a un lado, abrió la carta cerrada. Miró el sobre. La letra de su Saku-chan, de su querida Sakura a la que tanto quería. Leyó.

… y un día me desperté y me encontré con mi temprana muerte, no sabía cuando iba a llegar mi hora. En la oscuridad de mi cuarto, contigo lejos, los amigos distantes, y las ganas de vivir extinguidas. Pensé en mi existencia, en mi estúpida e insignificante vida. Descubrí que lo mejor que podía hacer para morir con dignidad era derrumbarme sola. Cogí mi _kunai_ y bajo el grifo de agua caliente partí mi muñeca con unos cortes. Dejé entonces de respirar, supongo… sin sentir, sin sufrir, fue el fin… es mi fin…

Sasuke lanzó la carta que Sakura había escrito al suelo y se abalanzó sobre el cadáver de la pelirrosa. Besó sus labios y le miró el brazo; entonces pudo descubrir lo que en este se hallaba: SASUKE TE AMO.

Lágrimas. Sangre. Más lágrimas. Luces. Oscuridad. Llanto. Sollozos. Desespero. Odio. Amor. Dos cartas. Una abierta, la otra permanecerá, una vez Yukino cumpla los diez años, en el corazón de esta.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Once años después)

Una joven ninja, con un vestido rosa abierto por un costado hasta la cintura y un extraño dibujo: una circunferencia dentro de otra; melena larga, pelo rosa; se encuentra ante una lápida. Por su rostro descienden lágrimas repletas de tristeza. Recoge su melena en una coleta y con su _kunai_ la corta hasta dejarla por los hombros. Deja la coleta cortada en el suelo, al lado de la lápida, y susurra una vez más aquello que tan feliz hacía a la persona que descansa en el lugar.

"Mamá…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(N/A) Ahora que habéis acabado de leer quiero confesaros algo Que este final ya lo tenía hecho antes de acabar el primer cap. Lo hice porqué no quería desviarme de la historia, no quería que surgiesen nuevas ideas en mi cabeza que alteraran el transcurso del fic… así que… puse valor en mí misma y con lágrimas en mis ojos escribí este final . Ha sido muy duro para mí escribir este final, porque a medida que escribía la historia le cogía más cariño a los personajes y llegué a sufrir con ellos, reír con ellos, involucrarme en la historia que vivían en el día a día, fue increíble… ha sido el primer fic/lemon que he escrito que me ha hecho divertirme tanto mientras tecleaba… Gracias por leerlo, y seguirlo con tanta atención

De nuevo quiero dedicar esta publicación: "Sasu-kun, te amo, siento no haber matado a tu personaje tal y como me pediste, pero la única que podía morir era ella…" También se lo dedico a una persona que ha sido muy importante en mi vida y de la que me acuerdo a cada minuto que pasa… "JuanPe… quiero que sepas que aunque hayas perdido la memoria en ese accidente… yo no voy a olvidarte… y que me acordaré siempre de los momentos que vivimos de pequeños… así que todos mis esfuerzos… para ti…". Por último a vosotros! Gracias, una vez más! Onegai… dejad review! No cuesta nada! Onegaaaaai!!!!!! Si alguien quiere hablar por MSN que me lo deje escrito en el review, que ya he tenido problemas para averiguar el de algunos que querían conocerme… xD! Poned de vuestra parte! Bye, bye na no na no da!!


End file.
